1. Field of the Invention: The present invention relates generally to fishing toys, and, more particularly, to an multiple-pool type fishing toy in which two or more participants may participate simultaneously.
2. Description of the Prior Art: A wellknown toy known as a fishing toy, provides that game targets formed in the likeness of fish and frogs, for example, can be lifted by means of a toy fishing rod having a magnet attached to an end thereof while the target is raised but before it falls downward in the socket of a rotatable pan. Rotation of the pan causes the game targets to raise and fall in an alternating fashion in the sockets in the pan. A plurality of fishing rods are provided for participating in the game. The recreational effects of the toy can be enhanced by competition.
However, the design of the known fishing toy provided only a single rotatable pan; thus significantly limiting the recreational use of the toy. In competition only one participant can use the toy at one time. Uniform and exact competition periods for each participant are difficult to control.